


Pause

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Absense seizures, Epilepsy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logan has been hiding a secret from Patton and Roman, which turns out to be a pretty bad idea





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> I give you one of my most popular works. I hope you'll take some time to pause and read it. A bad pun, I know. Just trust that I write better than I pun and enjoy my take on epileptic Logan

Logan rolled his eyes. "If you would just listen to me, I-"

"Oh shush. I'm not going to listen to you because none of what you say is going to be of any use to me! " Roman shot back.

"Of course it'll be of use to you! I'm trying to instruct and educate you, which you should have already had some level of experience with, given the fact that you have a high school diploma! You need to figure out how to not dismiss everything I say so easily. It's called balance, Roman, and if you can't-" Logan froze. Roman mistook it as him running out of things to say, and snapped,

"Can't what, nerd? Finish your lecture! Logan? Logan?" He waved his hand in front of the other's face. The anger drained away, leaving heavy fear in his stomach. "What's going on? Virgil? VIRGIL?"

Virgil popped in from where he had been hiding around the corner. "What? Are you guys done yelling yet?"

Roman pointed wordlessly at Logan. Virgil swore.

"I told him to tell you guys! I really did! I knew that this would happen, but does he listen to me? NO! If this happened with Patton, he'd freak out completely, and then-"

"Virgil!" Roman's voice broke through his panicked rambling. He looked up, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. When Logan's back, I'll make him explain. Sit down." He said, and fell down onto the cushions.

Roman looked ready to argue, but sat down next to Virgil on the couch, and stared at Logan. Barely ten seconds later, the silence wasbroken by a yelling Logan.

"Learn to understand that I…" He looked around curiously before glancing at Virgil and groaning.

"I'm sorry Roman."Logan said, a hand over his face, all anger gone from his voice.

"It's no big deal, I guess, but are you okay?" Roman asked.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine."

"Logan," Virgil said. "I think it's time that you told them."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Well… fine. I do suppose it would be beneficial," Logan conceded.

"Thank you."

"I am… so confused," said Roman.

"Aren't you always?" Virgil asked. Roman gasped dramatically, but was ignored.

"Go get Patton, and we'll let Logan explain himself."

Roman nodded, and went upstairs. Logan took his spot on the couch, stared at the stairs, then sighed and fell back onto the mountain of pillows.

'I don't even know why I didn't tell them in the first place," He mumbled.

"You were scared," Said Virgil. "It's a logical response. Don't worry. Now if it happens agin, there'll be no reason to worry."

Logan shot him an annoyed look. "You're sounding a lot like me."

Virgil smiled. "Sorry, Teach. I just learned from the best."

They sat in silence until Roman appeared again, followed by Patton.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Patton. Don't worry. I just wanted to inform you and Roman of something."

"Um, alright."

"I have a condition that's known as epilepsy, specifically absence seizures. I'll blank out for seconds or minutes at a time, and be completely unresponsive until I snap back, and I'll have absolutely no recollection of the event. I'm told that it can look scary, but I assure you, I'm completely fine. I do forget to take my medication quite a bit, which could account for the fact that my seizures are quite frequent. I would have told you two sooner, but as Virgil so eloquently put it, I was scared. I'm sorry."

"Aww, Lo..." Patton leaped onto him in a hug. Logan stiffened, but patted Patton's back until he let go.

"Don't worry. We won't treat you any differently, we'll just try to help you more. Maybe like...reminding you to take your meds more often?" Suggested Patton.

"That might work. But you had a point. Seeing you freeze up like that was scary," Roman admitted.

"Well, now that you guys know what's going on, it won't be so bad," said Virgil, looking Logan in the eye and trying to convey wordlessly that _see, they don't think any less of you. This was a good idea._

Logan smiled. Because there wasn't really anything left to say except

"Thank you all. So much."


End file.
